


Make Me Yours

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Bruce is afraid to get too close to anyone, but Pansy wants him to understand that she does not need protecting, nor is she fragile.





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Art only, for now. Possible story to develop in the future. Created for Marvelously Magical FanFiction Bingo 2018, square B2: pairing - Bruce Banner/Pansy Parkinson. #MMFBingo18
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling and Marvel Studios. The story plots and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.


End file.
